


M(e) + U = <3

by dragonflycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Student!Cas, student!Sam, tutor!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflycas/pseuds/dragonflycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tries to ask out a cute boy in his math class, and ends up asking for tutoring instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M(e) + U = <3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fawnspotsam (MyBizarreRomance)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fawnspotsam+%28MyBizarreRomance%29).



> Based off a prompt from this au list: http://tea-and-outer-space.tumblr.com/post/99399784683/aus

Castiel is good at math. If anything, his weakest class is film analysis, because he gets too caught up in the stories and finds it difficult to think objectively about colors and music when the main characters are getting their hearts broken and he feels like crying with them. The point is, he’s good at math. However, he is not good at socializing, and even worse at flirting. So when he finally got up the courage halfway through the semester to try and talk to the cute guy who sits in front of him, he completely fumbled. Instead of, “Hi, your dimples are adorable and I like the way you talk and I get distracted by your hands a lot would you want to go out sometime?” what stumbled out of his mouth was, “I um, sorry, I was wondering if you could… help me?” Smooth, Castiel, real smooth.

“Sure, with what?” Sam smiled, and Cas felt his heart skip a beat.

“Um.” Think of something, idiot! “This?” He gestured weakly to the notebook in front of him, glad that he was able to drag up a memory of Sam talking about tutoring with another member of the class a couple weeks prior. Not that Cas actually needs tutoring, but whatever, at least he said something that makes sense.

“Oh, of course! Here, write down your email and I’ll send you available times.” Sam handed Cas a slip of paper, and somehow he managed to do as requested. As he watched Sam walk away, he put his head down on his desk and wondered how in the hell he got so awkward. It was probably Gabriel’s fault, he got all the outgoing genes.

An email came in at five that night, and Castiel signed up to see Sam at three the next day. Which meant he was officially paying just to spend time with his crush. When he shared this with his best friend, Meg laughed so hard she choked on a mushroom from the pizza they’d been eating and he had to pound her on the back. Not a very sensitive person, his best friend.

He arrived five minutes early for his appointment, and spent the entire hour watching the way Sam’s lips moved when he spoke, and trying to do well on the example problems but not so well that the other man got confused about why he was even there.

Too soon their time was up and they said goodbye, but not before Castiel tried to ask Sam out again and instead ended up making the tutoring a weekly thing. Sadly, he walked home to practice being believably but not ridiculously bad at math.

Another month went by that way, and every time they met, as well as every class, Castiel told himself this would be the time he’d speak up. But he never did. Whenever he opened his mouth to ask for coffee, dinner, a movie, what instead came out was questions about polynomials, vectors, the pythagorean theorem. Sam always explained things carefully and kindly, and as time went on Cas felt himself falling hard for the hazel-eyed giant.

Then, suddenly, it was the last week of classes, and therefore the last week of tutoring, and Castiel felt himself panicking as he walked to their final meeting. This was it, his last chance, there wouldn’t be any more. They went to a large school and were different majors, who knew if they’d even see each other again. But he sat down with Sam and went through the tutoring session like normal, discussing the study guide for the exam and doing the practice problems.

In the last five minutes, Cas finally forced himself to say something that wasn’t about numbers. “Are you going home over the summer?”

Sam shook his head, shrugging. “Nah, my brother’s here and he’s my only real family, I’ll stay in town.” Castiel’s heart was racing, and he wondered if Sam could hear it.

Deep breath. “Me too. I mean, I have an off-campus apartment and a job already, this place kind of feels like home. So uh, would you like to hang out sometime? After finals are over and everything, a lot of people are leaving…” Well, at least it was something. He flubbed it with a lot of talk that was very friend-oriented, but it was better than he’d been doing. And Sam was smiling at him again. That big, dimpled, beautiful smile that made him feel like melted ice cream inside.

“Sure! Sounds great.”

Castiel let out a shaky breath and nodded, smiling back as he gathered his things. They wished each other luck on the final, and promised to text once things calmed down. Cas was halfway out the door when Sam’s voice stopped him.

“Hey!” He turned, questioning, and found Sam much closer than expected. So close that he could see that… was it possible? Sam was blushing. “Would you, um,” now Sam was the one stuttering, which Cas had never heard him do, and it was absolutely adorable, “want to do something more… like dinner?” Castiel’s eyes widened, his breath caught.

“Like… a date?” He asked, hoping he was inferring correctly. Sam turned even redder, nodding mutely. A grin broke over Cas’ face, and before he could stop himself he was leaning up and kissing Sam, quick and sweet, and when he pulled back again the younger student was staring at him in absolute shock. “Absolutely.” He paused, looked down, fidgeting with embarrassment. “I actually um, I have a confession to make. I’m not bad at math.” He glanced up to find Sam’s eyebrows had climbed into his hairline. “I’m really sorry. I was trying to ask you out that first day, but I got nervous so I asked for tutoring I didn’t need instead, and then I just never could get myself to tell you…” He was cut off by Sam beginning to laugh, and soon they both were, holding onto each other for support as they guffawed over the ridiculous situation.

After they finally caught their breath, Sam took Cas’ hand and led them out of the tutoring center and into the early evening. “I don’t want to wait, let’s get dinner now, yeah?” Castiel was more than happy to agree, and it took the toll of midnight to finally tear them away from each other and back to their respective dorms, where they still visited in their dreams.


End file.
